Cogitações Solitárias
by Vane NT
Summary: Após concluir seu treinamento, Shun deixa a Ilha de Andrômeda. E vê June ficar cada vez mais distante...


**COGITAÇÕES SOLITÁRIAS**

_Por Vane_

"Saint Seiya" pertence a Masami Kurumada, Shueisha, Akita Shoten e Toei Animation.

* * *

O navio que levaria Shun de volta ao Japão zarpou. Ele viu June no pequeno porto, acenando para ele mais uma vez. O cavaleiro de Andrômeda sorriu e imitou o gesto da moça. Quando ela parou de acenar, ele também parou, e então apoiou as mãos na amurada da embarcação.

June parecia tranqüila, serena. Mas Shun não tinha certeza absoluta sobre essa serenidade, devido à máscara da amazona. Disse a si mesmo que não deveria tirar os olhos daquele ponto onde June se encontrava. Manteria seu olhar fixo na imagem dela enquanto o navio se afastava.

No entanto, por alguns momentos Shun esqueceu a imagem que tinha diante de seus olhos, enquanto sua mente regressava aos últimos instantes que ele passara com seu mestre Albiore. Tentara aparentar calma enquanto se despedia do cavaleiro de Cefeu, esperando que seu mestre não percebesse o pesar que ele ocultava por trás de seu sorriso. Pois Shun sentia uma profunda tristeza por ter de viver longe da única figura paterna que tivera em toda a sua vida.

Tentando proporcionar algum consolo a si mesmo, Shun fez com que seus pensamentos se voltassem outra vez para June. Ela ainda podia ser facilmente reconhecida, mas parecia menor agora que a distância entre os dois havia aumentado.

A distância aumentava... e Shun via-se cada vez mais próximo de um futuro incerto. A única coisa certa naquele exato momento era a sua solidão.

Shun tivera de enfrentar muitas dificuldades no decorrer dos últimos seis anos. Todavia, o constante apoio oferecido por Albiore e June fazia tudo parecer mais tolerável. Agora ele retornava ao seu país, mas não sabia o que e quem encontraria ao chegar lá. Tinha a esperança de se reunir ao irmão, mas... será que algum dia isso aconteceria? Talvez tivesse acabado de perder aquilo que poderia chamar de sua verdadeira família remanescente, caso Ikki já não pertencesse mais a este mundo. O que o Destino lhe ofereceria em troca destas perdas? Nada. A não ser solidão.

Shun sabia que, como cavaleiro, ele teria uma série de deveres a cumprir. Contudo, sabia muito pouco sobre os seus direitos. Ele nem imaginava, por exemplo, se teria permissão para visitar June e Albiore e/ou ser visitado por eles. Seu mestre não lhe dissera uma única palavra a esse respeito. Será que Albiore tentara evitar que ele sofresse por antecipação?

O jovem cavaleiro fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente, tentando manter seus pensamentos sob controle. Ele se disse que provavelmente estava exagerando. Afinal, sempre poderia enviar e receber cartas. E por que deveria pensar que não teria permissão para voltar à Ilha de Andrômeda? Certamente a questão não era "se" ele poderia fazê-lo, mas simplesmente "quando". Da mesma forma, Albiore e June certamente eram livres para visitá-lo. Mas onde?

Shun não sabia onde iria morar. Passaria os próximos dias num hotel, com todas as despesas pagas pela Fundação Grado, enquanto ele participasse do chamado "Torneio Galáctico". O que lhe aconteceria quando o torneio chegasse ao fim? Para onde ele deveria ir? Só podia supor que ou seria convocado pelo Santuário, ou a Fundação lhe diria o que fazer a seguir. E se ambas as suposições estivessem erradas?

O cavaleiro de Andrômeda teve um mau presságio. E estremeceu.

Era inútil fingir que estava calmo. Ele se sentia como uma criança assustada e desamparada. E nem June, nem Albiore estavam ali para aliviar sua angústia. Shun não quisera preocupá-los; por isso fizera o possível para disfarçar seu verdadeiro estado de espírito. Mas agora já não tinha tanta certeza de ter agido corretamente. Talvez devesse ter falado abertamente de seus temores. Os guerreiros de Cefeu e Camaleão tê-lo-iam escutado e compreendido. Eles teriam dito as palavras tranquilizadoras de que Shun tanto necessitava naquele momento.

Agora June parecia tão pequenina. O navio se distanciava cada vez mais da orla. Shun ainda conseguia enxergar sua amiga, mas isto se tornava mais difícil a cada minuto que passava.

Sua garganta e suas narinas começaram a arder. Seus olhos ficaram doloridos e enevoados. Shun respirou fundo novamente e piscou várias vezes, lutando contra si mesmo. Não podia sucumbir ainda. Não enquanto June permanecesse visível de algum modo. Ele não podia se dar o luxo de deixar de ver a imagem dela nem por um segundo sequer.

No final das contas, seus temores não foram as únicas coisas que ele guardara para si mesmo. Havia também as muitas coisas que ele gostaria de ter dito a June.

Shun pôs-se a recordar inúmeros momentos que os dois haviam compartilhado. Ocasiões em que a amazona de Camaleão estivera ao seu lado para incentivá-lo, apoiá-lo, ajudá-lo e até socorrê-lo. Ele não sabia se conseguiria rememorar todas esses cenas sem exceção, mas subitamente foi assaltado pela necessidade de catalogar todas as recordações que pudesse. Porque ele queria saber quantas vezes ficara em silêncio.

Shun certamente dissera incontáveis "obrigados" ao longo daqueles seis anos. Também nunca negara a importância da amizade de June para ele. Amizade. Este era seu maior tesouro e também seu maior problema. Não sabia o que June sentia por ele, mas supunha que os sentimentos dela fossem de natureza diferente da dos seus.

O menino acreditava que seu silêncio também fosse um bom modo de demonstrar sua gratidão por tudo o que June fizera por ele. Receava que suas emoções pudessem representar um incômodo ou até mesmo um fardo para ela, talvez afetando a amizade dos dois. Por isso ele jamais chegara a lhe dizer tudo o que desejava e poderia.

June já não podia mais ser avistada. Shun segurou-se à amurada com mais força enquanto inclinava-se para a frente, tentando capturar um último relance da imagem dela. Naquela hora, qualquer coisa tê-lo-ia deixado contente. Mesmo que fosse apenas um diminuto ponto na orla, contanto que Shun soubesse que se tratava dela. Porém, isto não seria possível. Tudo o que seus olhos enxergavam era o mar.

Agora Shun estava sozinho com seu catálogo de recordações e com as palavras que guardara para si. Não fazia mais sentido lutar contra suas lágrimas. June não conseguiria vê-lo. Ela não saberia que ele estava chorando; logo, ela não se preocuparia com ele.

Ninguém se preocuparia com ele.

* * *

_Fanfic originalmente escrita em inglês no dia em 14 de dezembro de 2008, e traduzida para o português dois dias depois._

NOTAS DA AUTORA: Como vocês viram, a história é narrada do ponto de vista do Shun, e nunca chegamos a saber o que se passa na mente da June. Isto foi proposital, porque eu queria enfatizar as dúvidas e o desamparo do Shun. Se eu tivesse incluído o ponto de vista da June nessa história, ter-se-ia diluído o efeito que eu desejava que o enredo causasse. Sob este aspecto, pode-se dizer que a June não forma um casal com o Shun nesta fic. Mas espero que a intensidade dos sentimentos dele por ela compense a falta de "interação romântica" entre os dois.

Obrigada a todos os meus leitores. Um agradecimento especial tem de ser dedicado à minha revisora, Anita, que corrigiu e avaliou ambas as versões da história.


End file.
